Games
Games In Development Aloane (In Development) You wake up alone scared, you recently got looted from bandits who thought they killed you, but just knocked you out and dumped you in the harbor. They took everything, the plague took away everyone’s life. But what are you going to do about it? Just mope around, or stand up to the cause and fight your way through? You muster the strength to get up, to walk. You can’t run, but the anger inside fuels you. GIVING UP IS NOT AN OPTION. You start to tread the warm sand. The rest is up to you, good luck out there. Aloane is a top-down zombie survival game in which you need to loot buildings and craft items to survive. More about Aloane. Game Ideas Iron Surge: Operation R.U.S.S.R (Next in Development) You are in the rebel group of the Russian controlled America. You have to fight in order to claim your country back. Build a rebel HQ, fight off the enemy soldiers and extremists that found their way into the country after the battle of Chromite, and take back what was originally yours! Tale of Kaarthrath A magical role-playing game in which a demonic source takes over the empire of Kaarthrath, in the world of Itoros, and you are the only one that can save it. The only problem? You are possessed by the source. This game is based on a custom Dungeons and Dragons campaign that Ryan played through with his friends. SurVIVE A virtual-reality survival game, in which you need to physically work to survive. Use your resources to chop wood, find water, and surVIVE. Skylord Skylord is a third-person shooter based on the topic of a dystopian future, where Nazis have taken control of the last city of Earth. You, a newfound rebel, had attempted to speak out against the regime, but they had taken your family, killed them, and cut off your tongue so you can not protest anymore. You vow to avenge your family and the rest of the city. Games Saved for Later Development Desolation: Land of the Wendigo In desolate Romania, you are camping in the woods and a cold front hits out of nowhere. Your car fails to start, and the engine inside freezes. You are stuck. You have to survive in the woods, alone, dealing with food, the cold, and a place to sleep. While finding your food, you notice someone. Calling out to them, you are frightened when they turn. Their face mangled. Your head starts to hurt. You hear things, see things. That was no man, that was a Wendigo. Desolation is a survival horror game, where the main enemy is the one Wendigo that roams the woods every night, searching for its prey. Crypt Master A VR horror game where one player, in the VR headset, has to navigate a complex dungeon that is continuously added to by a second player, who is using the keyboard. The "crypt master" adds in the paths and jumpscares, whilst the VR player has to witness them. Caution: This game will have jumpscares, be carefeul and aware!